


До утра ищу я ее

by Pingwina



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 新洛神 | Legend of Goddess Luo (2013)
Genre: Brothers, Drama, F/M, Gen, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pingwina/pseuds/Pingwina
Summary: Семейство Цао, Чжэнь Фу и любовный треугольник, переходящий в другой любовный треугольник.Бета - BlackRook.
Relationships: Cao Cao/Zhen Ji (183-221 CE), Cao Pi | Cao Zihuan & Cao Zhi | Cao Zijian, Cao Pi | Cao Zihuan/Zhen Ji (183-221 CE)
Kudos: 2





	До утра ищу я ее

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: упоминаются телесные наказания и попытка изнасилования  
> Примечания: 1) Цитаты из Сун Юя. 2) Дорамный канон, по сути, опера; страсти соответствующие.

Цао Пи снилось собрание тварей, точно как в оде Ван Яньшоу: один бес трехногий, другой шестиглазый, оскаленная рыбья пасть на птичьем туловище. Шестиглазый говорил почему-то плаксивым голосом Чэнь Линя, а за спиной у него кто-то жалобно кашлял.

Отца он не видел, и Чжэнь Фу не видел тоже, и это было единственное утешение.

Потом боль выдернула его из сна обратно. Наяву тоже кто-то кашлял. Нет, скорее всхлипывал.

Цао Пи кое-как поднял голову. Четвертый брат, конечно. Нечего было и надеяться, что он уйдет.

Четвертый брат сидел в изножье постели — со свитком, разумеется, еще несколько лежали рядом, но брат и не думал читать. Он в смятении раскачивался взад-вперед, как всегда, если сильно огорчался; то складывал руки на коленях, то прижимал их к груди и с мерзким хрустом выкручивал себе запястья — еще одна его дурацкая привычка, только на этот раз новая. Брат сильно подрос за зиму, у него были теперь широкие, мужские ладони, длинные руки, и временами он не понимал, что с ними теперь делать.

Его бело-голубой шитый золотом халат, до нелепого роскошный для мальчишки, сильно измялся.

— Ты чего? — спросил Цао Пи хриплым шепотом.

Четвертый брат встрепенулся:

— Я тебя разбудил? Прости…

— Нет. Выпрямись и сядь как подобает.

Брат покорно развел плечи и перестал наконец размахивать руками и хрустеть.

— Матушка ушла?

— Да, матушка легла уже.

— Ну и ты ложись.

— Нет, я посижу с тобой, я обещал матушке. Лекарь говорит, ничего, тебе просто нужно отлежаться, но она все равно тревожится.

Цао Пи с досадой покачал головой. Люди, не знавшие Четвертого брата близко, считали того почтительным, кротким и веселым юношей. Таким он и был, когда дела шли хорошо, — а у Четвертого брата дела обыкновенно шли хорошо, — но, стоило ему по-настоящему огорчиться, в нем откуда-то просыпалось странное упрямство. Даже если бы Цао Пи наорал на него и избил подушкой, брат все равно никуда не делся бы, разве что разревелся бы снова. Но слезы у него отнюдь не означали покорности, как у всех обычных людей.

Оставалось только соблазнить его какой-нибудь книгой — может, зачитается, а то и уснет под утро. Цао Пи уже думал, что ему предложить, но тут Четвертый брат сказал:

— Тебе надо выпить отвар. Лекарь говорит, надо дать тебе, если проснешься.

— Нет.

— Почему? Ты просто уснешь снова…

— От него сон душный, как в могиле.

— Но это чтобы утишить боль. — Четвертый брат тревожно заглянул ему в лицо, потом перевел взгляд куда-то в сторону — на спину, должно быть, потому что его слегка передернуло, — и сказал поспешно: — И мазь нужно наложить заново. Она почти совсем высохла, лекарь говорит, если высохнет, нужно снова…

— Нет!

— Второй брат, это неразумно. Ты говоришь, что от мази больно, а лекарство тоже пить не хочешь.

— Это все равно что корзину углей на спину высыпать, — сказал Цао Пи устало. — Сам попробуй, если хочешь.

— Хорошо, — согласился Четвертый брат кротко. — Если хочешь, я тоже намажу.

— Да тебе-то что… — начал Цао Пи и осекся.

Четвертый брат закрыл его от кнута, и последний удар достался ему. Да, Цао Пи помнил это, конечно, помнил его отчаянный вскрик, но у него тогда уже не осталось сил на жалость, а брат еще и упал на него потом, и всё никак не получалось его отпихнуть. Несмотря на рост, брат был худенький и легкий для своих лет, но Цао Пи показался тяжелым, как каменная плита.

— Зачем ты вообще полез? — сказал он сквозь зубы.

У Четвертого брата горестно задрожала нижняя губа. В зале он тоже рыдал — заплакал почти сразу, как прибежал, но так и не убрался. Смешно сказать, но в таком состоянии с ним даже отец совладать не мог.

Ударил бы отец его снова, если бы матушка не пришла?

— Но я же не мог… не могу я так тебя бросить, ты мой старший брат, и я не понимаю…

— А если отец теперь и на тебя прогневается?

— Нет, на меня он не сердится, — сказал Четвертый брат так, будто это разумелось само, и Цао Пи снова задохнулся от боли.

— И впрямь, что это я. На тебя-то он, конечно, никогда не сердится.

— Я не понимаю, что случилось. Я никогда не видел отца таким.

— Я непочтительный сын, — сказал Цао Пи устало. Он повторял это так много раз, почему бы не повторить сегодня.

— Но должна быть причина!

— Причина? — крикнул Цао Пи, вдруг обретя голос. — Слушай!

Он рывком сел. От режущей боли потемнело в глазах, но он успел схватить брата за халат и подтащить к себе.

— Слушай, если тебе так нужно знать. Отец ходил к ней нынче ночью. К Чжэнь Фу.

— Зачем? — прошептал Четвертый брат робко.

— Зачем мужчина может пойти в спальню женщины, как ты думаешь? Ее служанка прибежала ко мне. Плакала, просила. Я… я оттолкнул отца. Он ударился лбом… я не хотел, чтобы вышло так, но он ее не получит, слышишь? Она принадлежит мне.

— Она никому не принадлежит, — сказал Четвертый брат еле слышно. Лица его было не разглядеть, будто все свечи потухли разом.

— Я нашел ее во дворце Юаней и обещал защитить. Отцу она не нужна, он даже не любит таких… тихих... Он проведёт с ней две ночи, может, три.

Цао Пи знал, что безумно рассказывать правду, но уже не мог остановиться. Он знал это чувство. Как в детстве, когда под ним однажды понёс конь — тот был молод и норовист, а Цао Пи слишком мал, чтобы совладать с ним. Армия шла тогда через горный перевал, дорога была извилистая и крутая, обрыв — совсем рядом… Дядюшка догнал коня на краю пропасти, удержал. Иногда Цао Пи жалел об этом: никогда в жизни не чувствовал он себя таким свободным, как в те мгновения.

Несколько лет он пытался вытравить в себе это чувство.

Теперь поздно. В сумраке спальни Цао Пи ясно видел Чжэнь Фу полунагой: покатые хрупкие плечи, розовую ямку в основании шеи.

Четвертый брат вдруг сказал откуда-то из темноты рассудительным, почти взрослым голосом:

— Ничего. Отец не тронет ее. Ты не бойся.

— Что?

— Он уехал из дворца. Но он вообще не пойдет к ней больше. Ни завтра, ни в другую ночь. Больше нет. Теперь все видели…

— …мой позор, — закончил Цао Пи ядовито.

— Сановники жалеют тебя, — возразил Четвертый брат.

Жалеют, что ж. Хоть что-то у него получилось. Сановники относились к нему вполне благосклонно, даже Сюнь Вэньжо. Вот уж самое большое достижение за восемнадцать лет жизни Цао Пи. Он не умел нравиться людям с первого взгляда, как Четвертый брат, даже и не замечавший своего везения; бывал часто сумрачен и не к месту застенчив. К счастью, Сюнь Вэньжо счел его невеселый нрав признаком зрелости натуры или еще чем-то полезным для будущего государственного мужа.

Только сегодня Цао Пи, быть может, испортил свое будущее навсегда.

— Хуа Синь даже ускользнул из зала, чтобы позвать матушку, — сказал Четвертый брат утешительно. — Матушка плакала…

Надо было и Цао Пи заплакать, наверное, но поздно.

Надо было упасть на колени, не дожидаясь приказания, твердить, что пьян, — это была правда, Цао Пи полночи пил, закрывшись в покоях, такого он себе тоже никогда прежде не позволял, а теперь как будто обезумел, и все только из-за этих белых, певучих рук, изогнутых мотыльками бровей. Твердить, что раскаивается в страшном своем прегрешении, что обознался в темноте — будто бы отца можно с кем-то перепутать, пусть даже в темноте!

Она плакала, и потому Цао Пи оттолкнул отца. Хватило сил, пусть даже от пьяного куража. Он помнил стук, когда отец ударился головой о столб, — никогда не забудет, наверное. Помнил, как отец смотрел на него.

Со страхом? Нет, отец никого не боялся в жизни, и уж точно не своих многочисленных малолетних отпрысков, но с яростью. Ярость означала какое-никакое, но равенство. Признание того, что они могли быть соперниками.

Прежде отец всегда глядел на него оценивающе, как торговцы смотрят на ослов на рынке: если зубы неровные или нога хромая, пусть отправляется на бойню, скота на продажу много. И Цао Пи каждый раз обмирал от ужаса. Он никогда не был лучше прочих, как бы ни старался.

Сегодня, пусть только на краткий миг, отец возненавидел его как равного, и потому Цао Пи молчал, намертво стиснув зубы, пока кнут рвал ему спину, и не опустил глаза.

Поздно тогда было останавливаться. Пропасть слишком близко.

Может, было бы проще, если бы отец засек его насмерть. Тогда не пришлось бы заново собирать по кусочкам маску, что-то врать сановникам и матушке. Что-то врать госпоже Чжэнь.

Но зачем-то явился Четвертый брат, спас его и все запутал окончательно.

Цао Пи посмотрел на свою руку — он все еще судорожно сжимал воротник брата — и медленно разжал пальцы. Четвертый брат не обижался, так и глядел сочувственно, губы у него все еще дрожали, и отталкивать его было жалко, как верного щенка пинать.

— Подай эту проклятую мазь, — велел Цао Пи. Четвертый брат покорно потянулся за баночкой. — И халат спусти. Если не будешь орать, я тебе разрешу меня тоже лечить.

Брат радостно кивнул.

Верхние одежды он каким-то чудом не запачкал, но на нижних был бурый след.

— Даже не застирал, болван, — сказал Цао Пи. Младшие братья уже плохо помнили нужду, привыкли к роскоши. — Матушка знает?

— Нет, вообще не знает, зачем ее сильнее расстраивать, я вообще... — брат дернулся от прикосновения и сунул в рот скомканный рукав.

Рубец между лопаток был глубокий, хотя уже не кровоточил. Цао Пи мимолетно порадовался, что свою спину видеть не может.

Четвертый брат, несколько мгновений пожевав ткань, выплюнул ее и закончил почти весело:

— ...вообще на всякий случай не поворачивался спиной. Ну вот, ничего. Видишь, я молчу. Давай мне мазь.

— Мы не договаривались, что ты будешь есть свой халат.

— Что не буду, мы тоже не договаривались.

— Болтун, — сказал Цао Пи устало и кое-как лег, обняв подушку. Кусать ее, если что, будет неудобно, разве что кисточки по бокам.

— Не бойся, я осторожно. — Четвертый брат закопошился, натягивая на плечи халат и придвигаясь ближе.

— Не надо осторожно, надо быстро. Ты что, к Мань Чуну в ученики собрался? В застенках подрабатывать?

Брат рассмеялся. Сказал тихо:

— У меня рука легкая.

Это правда, легкая, что бы он ни делал: стрелял из лука, правил конем, брался за кисть. И лекарь он оказался ласковый, даже лучше матушки. Такая прорва умений у одного человека.

И все-таки было очень больно, и, чтобы не думать про боль, Цао Пи сказал ворчливо:

— Ты куда так вырядился-то? Ходить по притонам с Ян Дэцзу?

Бессмысленный кичливый павлин этот Ян Дэцзу, да и враг им к тому же. Но глупый мальчишка, конечно, не понимал. Заводил себе друзей где придется.

И теперь еще смел возражать:

— Отчего же притоны? Просто трактир в предместьях.

— Еще и из города улизнул.

— Дэцзу любит вести беседы на природе.

— Ты бы поменьше думал о вкусах молодого господина Яна. Что, вчера он снова был пьян? На каком стихотворении на этот раз слугам пришлось поднимать его с пола?

Тут Цао Пи, видно, угодил в цель, потому что Четвертый брат ничего не посмел возразить. Цао Пи кое-как повернул голову: брат растерянно комкал в руках чистую тряпицу, которой вытирают кровь. Сказал полушепотом:

— Ты ей не говори.

— С матушки хватит уже моих похождений, незачем ей знать про твои, — проворчал Цао Пи и только потом понял, что брат говорил не о матери.

— Сестрице Ми тоже не рассказывай...

Надо же, и прозвище выдумал.

— Так ты уже зовешь ее сестрой?

— Она не против.

Значит, он первый и предложил. Да не предложил даже — так, с языка сорвалось, как обычно, но за щенячью улыбку ему простили эту дерзость.

Впрочем, ничего вовсе уж непристойного здесь нет. И странного — тоже. Четвертый брат куда чаще, чем упрямцем, был довольно удобным младшим братишкой — веселым, ласковым. Конечно, она к нему привязана.

Четвертый брат убрал наконец мазь и прочие орудия пытки и осторожно укрыл его одеялом по пояс.

— Цзыцзянь, — позвал Цао Пи.

Брат встрепенулся, но продолжал беспокойно разглаживать одеяло.

— Я не стану ничего рассказывать.

Цао Пи протянул раскрытую руку, и Четвертый брат, мгновенно просияв, стиснул его ладонь. Рукопожатие у него оказалось сильнее, чем ждешь от мальчишки.

— Почитать тебе?

— Давай. Кто тебе, кстати, позволил трогать мои книги?

— Зачем ты мне соврал про гимны? Сам говорил, что все копии сгорели еще в Лояне, а у тебя есть.

— Я только что достал. — С тех пор минуло уже с полгода, но Цао Пи так был горд своей находкой, что даже отцу не стал говорить. А теперь — как вообще он станет говорить с отцом?

Он отвернулся, прижался щекой к подушке, хотя от узорчатой ткани рубец на щеке горел сильнее. В груди тоже жгло.

Брат ходил по комнате, тихо шуршал книжными дощечками.

— Цзыцзянь, потуши свет, — сказал Цао Пи тихо.

— Ты все-таки хочешь спать?

— Нет. — Больше всего он хотел плакать, но это было невозможно, и не из-за брата даже. — Ты обещал почитать.

— Но как же я в темноте?..

— Не ты ли похвалялся, что помнишь наизусть все тексты, что читал?

— Я бы лучше почитал что-то новое. Гимны... — Брат вздохнул, потом, должно быть, задул свечи, потому что стало совсем темно и запахло дымом. — Второй брат, прости. Я буду читать, что захочешь.

— Как она? — спросил Цао Пи. — Госпожа Чжэнь. Ты ходил к ней?

— Ходил справляться. Служанка говорит, она уже легла. Не тревожься. Сестрица Ми не пострадала. Завтра я ей все объясню. Она не обиделась на тебя, просто растерялась. Она, знаешь...

Цао Пи молчал, и брат наконец замолчал тоже, решив, что он уснул. Еще раз заботливо подоткнул одеяло.

В темноте было страшнее, чем при свечах. В темноте Цао Пи даже с открытыми глазами ясно видел ее тело, бело-розовое, хрупкое. Она плакала и отталкивала его, снова, как тогда в Ечэне, хотя ни тогда, ни теперь он не хотел ранить ее. Ничего на свете он не жаждал больше, как владеть ею, но не так, не силой, нет — «желая всю душу отдать на любовную страсть».

Она танцевала, и ленты плыли по воздуху, плакала. Алые цветы колыхались на дне пруда.

Она пришла утром два дня спустя.

Цао Пи приподнялся, откинув одеяло, и Чжэнь Фу быстро выставила вперед узкие ладони, зашептала:

— Не нужно, лежите.

Он стиснул ее руки, прижал к груди. Чжэнь Фу вздрогнула — скорее от боли, чем от страха.

— Молодой господин, — сказала она с легкой укоризной, и он разжал пальцы. Подумал, она сейчас вовсе исчезнет, но она села к нему на постель. Сегодня он, к счастью, хотя бы накинул исподнюю рубаху. Чжэнь Фу была не по погоде укутана в несколько скромных, но плотных халатов. Ткань надежно скрывала все, что он видел в ту ночь, все жаркое, бьющееся, но не приглушала благоухания тела.

— Принесла вам закуски, — проговорила Чжэнь Фу рассеянным голосом, будто хотела говорить вовсе не о том. Сглотнула. — Я очень виновата перед вами.

— Я не дам вас в обиду, — сказал Цао Пи шепотом.

Никого не было, кроме этой ее бестолковой служанки с коробкой закусок, но никогда не знаешь, кто услышит разговор.

— Бедный, — голос Чжэнь Фу был ласков, но все так же рассеян. Пальцы скользнули вдоль его щеки, не прикоснувшись к присохшей царапине. — Больно? Я сейчас.

Теперь она его уже не боялась — жалела, как маленького мальчика, потому и в спальню вошла, не особенно стесняясь. Но он-то уже не был ребенком.

Чжэнь Фу достала какую-то баночку, насыпала на платочек золотистого порошка и осторожно прижала к щеке Цао Пи, заставив его невольно откинуться назад.

— Это хорошее средство. Шрамы быстро заживают. Вот так, придержите сами теперь.

Она пристроила баночку рядом с подушкой и встала.

Чжэнь Фу была так легка, что даже не примяла постели, ни следа не осталась. Будто и впрямь она дух, не человек.

— Закуски, — напомнила она тихо, и служанка, по-деревенски неловко кланяясь, поставила наконец коробку на стол.

Цао Пи сказал:

— Поедемте в горы.

Чжэнь Фу обернулась в дверях. Цао Пи почудилось, что у нее на щеках проступил слабый румянец.

— Но вы же...

— Ничего, я скоро сяду в седло. Лето уже в разгаре. Мы поедем...

— Мы с вами? — спросила она робко.

Цао Пи прибавил быстро:

— И Цзыцзянь.

Так ей будет спокойнее, а ему Четвертый брат не помешает. Уж в этом-то Четвертый брат ему не соперник.

— Поправляйтесь, — шепнула она и выскользнула из комнаты.

«Я любви ее не узнал, и она, распростившись, уже уходила».

Цао Пи подошел к дверям, но и на садовых дорожках Чжэнь Фу уже не было.


End file.
